


Face of a Friend

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Baze Malbus, everyone ships jyn and cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: In the movie, Baze says that Cassian has the 'face of a friend', its a line that stuck with me and I wanted to get a little deeper into his head. This fic covers parts of canon from Eadu to Scarif.





	Face of a Friend

Baze sighed as he followed Chirrut, he had meant it, Cassian looked friendly. He had something warm in his eyes, but it didn’t show often. Most of the time, he was like Jyn, another war orphan, another fighter, hanging onto life but not living. 

It was a feeling Baze knew and if it hadn’t been for Chirrut to keep him truly alive, he’d be one more fighter that the Empire destroyed. Chirrut did it by being insufferable with his faith and his trust that never seemed to waver as he searched for better ways. He wished he’d grabbed a poncho from the ship, rain was odd, the water was welcome but everything took forever to dry out.

********

“He’ll do something,” Bodhi muttered as they waited in the busy but far too open base. Baze sighed, there was no reason for any of them to trust anything to do with the rebels. All of them were all far too young but his and Chirrut’s home was gone. What was there left to fight for? 

He asked, “Why?”

“Because you don’t get that angry if you don’t care,” As Bodhi said it, Jyn scoffed and Baze nodded. 

Chirrut bumped his leg with his staff, “To care is to risk, the captain doesn’t like risks, but who knows. All our paths are changing.”

Andor and the other soldiers approach and Chirrut leaned forward to ask, “How is he looking at her?”

“Like a pilgrim newly arrived on Jedha,” Baze didn’t think Cassian knew how much his face showed, who knew how long it had been since he was willing to be open. 

During the speech, Baze watched Jyn and Cassian until Chirrut said, “And we will fight with them.”

*********

Jyn had a surprised smile on her face as she came towards them, “We’re through. It won’t be long now.” 

Baze offered her a piece of hull to lean on near him as Chirrut said, “You’re happy?”

“I..yes,” The confusion in her voice hurt to see, simply being happy shouldn’t be so unknown to a young woman.

Baze leaned towards her to ask, “He made you smile?”

Jyn stared at him and shook her head as if trying to put pieces together, “We smiled at each other. I hope we have time.”

Chirrut leaned against him, facing Jyn, “If the Force wills it.”

Baze sighed, that wasn’t helpful. Jyn had faith but they all knew the odds weren’t strong and she should have something to look forward to, “We’ll be at your back.”

“Yes, we’ll complete the mission,” Her gaze had shifted, now she was back to being the fighter, to plan, to keep going, to survive.

“We will,” He trusted in her determination and Cassian was clever with plans, Bodhi got them in and they’d find a way out. Then these young people might have time to live and know the pleasure of answered smiles and shared jokes.


End file.
